


Dramatic/(Two) Dramatic

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: musicprincess1990 on tumblr offered this Sentence starter: "Honestly, Holmes, must you be so dramatic?"
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75
Collections: Flash Fics





	1. Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicprincess1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicprincess1990/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this bit of TABverse Victorian mellerdrama!

"Miss Hooper, I am the world's only Consulting Detective, I am a reluctant public figure, and I am currently standing on a stage! I believe I am exactly the right amount of dramatic!" Holmes attempted to glare down his nose at her, but as she was currently perched on the edge of a slightly elevated 'Juliet balcony', he failed miserably.

Molly giggled. "Given those particulars, I withdraw my question." She hopped down from her perch and crossed the wooden stage to stand directly in front of him. "So, Holmes, why exactly did you ask me here? Is there to be a murder?"

"Only of the unfortunate Bard's words," he replied somewhat sourly, darting a quick - but penetrating - glance around the darkened theater as if summing up the potential of the actors who would presumably be occupying it come evening.

"Then why did you ask me here?" Molly questioned, a small smile dancing on the corners of her lips.

He gave an impatient huff. "You know why, you fiendish woman. You always see right through me." He fumbled in his waistcoat pocket for a moment, then thrust the ring he procured from its depths under her nose. "Would you do me the honor of agreeing to be my wife?"

Molly's eyes widened, her lips parted in an entirely unfeigned 'O' of surprise (because, fiendish woman or not, she'd certainly not surmised the purpose of Holmes' summons this morning!) - and for the first time ever in her life as either 'Molly' or 'Hooper'…she fainted.

Quite dramatically.


	2. (Two) Dramatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this alternate version of "Dramatic" that came to me in the shower this morning!

"Hooper, we've been working together, quite well, I believe, for many years now, despite your prickly attitude and quite frankly unnecessary belligerence..."

Molly quirked an eyebrow at him. "Really, Holmes? This is how you wish to start this conversation, whatever it might be?" She harrumphed through her faux moustache, quite pleased at how it hid the amused twitching of her lips.

Holmes frowned. "Really, Hooper, sometimes you can be so deucedly difficult!"

"Pot, give your greetings to Kettle," she retorted, really starting to enjoy herself. Honestly, Holmes could be so easy to wind up now that he knew her true self - and had, rather bashfully, begun giving every indication that he wished to court her.

It was rather sweet, actually, a word she'd never have expected to associate with the usually arrogant Consulting Detective standing across from her. The fact that this conversation - whatever it was about - was being held whilst she was entirely clothed in her "Hooper" disguise and standing across from him over a corpse she was about to dissect only added to her delight.

Holmes's frown deepened; indeed, it threatened to turn into a rather childish pout! "Fine," he snapped, digging into the pocket of his Ulster. "Have it your way! Hooper, would you do me the very great honour of agreeing to marry me?" He held out the ring he'd unearthed, practically shoving it under her bewhiskered nose.

Before she could even think of a response, both were distracted by a shocked gasp from the vicinity of the door. Both whipped their heads around to see a wide-eyed, gasping Phillip Anderson staring at them...and both watched in a combination of pity and amusement as he slowly crumpled into a heap and collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

"Oh my," Molly said after a moment. "How...dramatic."


End file.
